


"Now I'm Going To.."

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn tries to seduce Juliet - in his special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Now I'm Going To.."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

Up up up up up to the bedroom, where everything comes off, and he says “I’m going to kiss your boob – I’m going to bite your shoulder!” The littke joke should be tiresome, but oh my, does she enjoy every second of his mouth on her – between her legs and running over her shoulders, revealing teeth that bare themselves when she rides him.

She’s dressed up like a princess for him; he’s worn a crown and a pair of breeches. They’ve tried the trees and the front seat of her car. They’ve learned that there are no limits to love.


End file.
